Deceit
by kagomes heart
Summary: The greatest lies, are those we tell ourselves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kenshin and all the characters within belong to Watsuki, Nobuhiro and not me!

**Deceit**

Despite all odds, their marriage had been a happy one. Having known each other since they were children they'd always held a deep rooted affection for each other, but for Kaoru her affection for him had always run deeper than his feelings for her.

She'd stood by him, supporting him in his relationship with Tomoe, never letting slip how much it tore her apart inside to see them together and she'd been the one to pick up the pieces after Tomoe had left his heart bruised and broken.

Her heart ran away with her the first time he'd kissed her and even though in her head she knew she was being used, she'd kissed him back anyway. Tender and sweet, he'd been so gentle she'd wanted to cry, because she'd felt his love in that kiss, but not fire, not the passion he'd felt for Tomoe.

She lied to herself it was enough that he cared for her, that she could be content with that and for four happy years, it had been. Ironically enough everything had fallen apart that night she'd finally experienced passion from her husband. The sweet kisses had become fierce and demanding, his hands groping, grabbing instead of gently tracing the curves of her body. He'd been hard and relentless instead of gentle and slow.

He'd been gone the next morning when she woke, early to rise to work as usual and Kaoru had thought nothing of it. Instead she'd headed off to work too almost beside herself with happiness, sadly it hadn't lasted. She'd greeted her secretary and best friend Misao with a beaming smile and thought nothing of the confused look the young woman had thrown her. Thinking of all people Misao would find Kaoru's glowing smile unusual, since none had seen it once Tomoe had started dating Kenshin.

It had been Kaoru's turn for confusion when Misao had asked her how she could be happy at such a time. It was then that Kaoru had found out Tomoe was back in town and not only that, but her first stop had been to visit Kenshin for lunch.

At that moment Kaoru's world had crumbled, she felt sick inside realizing that all Kenshin's passion, his need for her the previous night had not been for her, but for Tomoe. Four years, four years they had shared together and yet Tomoe still held that part of his heart. It was then she realized it wasn't enough anymore, she couldn't continue to stay by his side, giving everything of herself when his heart remained devoted to another.

Grabbing her bag she walked out of her office, telling Misao to cancel her appointments for the day, ignoring the young woman's frantic calls for her to come back as she quickly strode off. Pulling her phone from her purse, with trembling fingers she dialed the number, her anxiety rising with each ring. Finally the call connected and for a moment she listened to the smooth, deep voice unable to actually articulate what she needed to say. Eventually she broke out of her stupor, realizing he'd been calling her name.

"I... I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere." Kaoru almost shed tears at his soothing response, feeling unworthy of it.

"It's alright, I know why you're calling anyway, the only reason you would is because you've finally had enough. Do you want me to come get you?"

She almost burst into tears at his understanding, four years ago she'd broken his heart just as hers was being broken now, but even then his love had been enough that he'd let her go chase after her dream of love. Even at the end saying if it didn't work out he'd be there for her and so in her time of need he was her first thought.

It was selfish of her she knew, they'd had no contact after he'd left, and Kaoru wasn't even sure his number was still the same. With no thought to the fact he might have a life, that he had moved on and finally forgotten her, she'd reached for him. No doubt he'd kept the same number all this time just in case, that was so like him and once again her heart hurt at the thought.

. She tore at the napkin upon which her iced tea had previously sat upon, while she waited at the small café. Desperately trying to hold it together, she didn't want to break down in public, this was her heartache, and the world didn't need to bear witness to it. Especially since the press would most likely have a field day, she could see the headlines now, 'Heiress breaks down in public!'

Smiling bitterly she almost wasn't aware of the shadow that fell over her, but caught it at the last minute, raising her head to gaze into a pair of icy blue eyes. He hadn't changed a bit, still tall, dark and dangerously handsome, he still even held the same weariness in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile when he reached over and gently pushed her bangs away from her forehead and leaned down to place a kiss upon it, a gesture from back when they had been dating.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to stay with me for a while until you sort things out?"

Clenching her fists Kaoru gave him a direct gaze, eyes suddenly ablaze with determination; already drawing strength from his presence, she watched his eyes widen with shock as she spoke.

"You have to help me die Aoshi, it's the only way…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:- Kenshin and all the characters within are created and owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki and sadly not me.

**A.N - **Thank you to everyone for all the nice reviews and all the alerts. I've always loved Rurouni Kenshin and have long felt like writing a story using the characters, but nothing I tried really flowed until I sat down the other night and this started pouring out.

It was brought to my attention that my plotline is very similar to another Kenshin story. I am aware of the other story and feel that while elements may be similar, our characterization is vastly different and that really the only thing our story has in common are some aspects of plot.

I've seen the idea of a wife/girlfriend faking death in a lot of different fandoms, InuYasha, Naruto etc I totally admit the premise isn't at all orignal, but the words are all my own and most definitely do not come from anyone else's story.

That being said if the other author feels differently and wishes me to do so I will remove this story. Although personally, other than the premise I think our stories are vastly different.

~KH

* * *

Kaoru expected the shock but not the anger she saw in Aoshi's eyes, frosty blue, slowly became as hard as ice, she could see his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"I once said I would do anything for you Kaoru, but you must know that even I have my limits, you wasted your love on him; don't give the bastard your life."

Aoshi's anger bled into confusion as the petite woman before him burst into peels of laughter, going so far as to slap her hands on the table.

"Oh Aoshi, please sit down, as much as I love the fool I would never go quite that far. He broke my heart yes, but my spirit is still alive and kicking. I want to live Aoshi, but in order for that to happen I have to die."

He let out a weary sigh as he slid into the cold metal chair opposite her, but threw the giggling woman a small smile.

"I forgot how exasperating you can be, but then that's why I fell for you in the first place. So, tell me all about this plan to rise from the ashes."

As he listened Aoshi had to admit her plan made sense. Kaoru and Kenshin had both been born into prosperous families and their parents were the best of friends. Their families had both been struck by tragedy when a car crash had taken the lives of both their mothers as they returned from a joint shopping trip.

Kenshin's father Hiko and Kaoru's father Koshijiro had both thrown themselves into the running of their respective companies and so the children had found solace in each other. Aoshi bitterly thought that he couldn't really blame Kaoru for having fallen in love with Kenshin after all as a child he'd been her whole world. Though it made the red haired man even more of an idiot for not realizing what he'd had.

Both Hiko and Koshijiro had been over the moon at the prospect of their children marrying, Kaoru's father especially. He'd known of his daughter's unrequited love and it had put his mind ease that she would finally be happy, since unknown to almost everyone but Hiko, he was dying from cancer. Hiko was just glad that Kenshin had finally stopped moping over Tomoe and overjoyed that the girl he'd always seen as a daughter would now also truly be part of their family.

Through marriage both companies were joined as Hiko honored his friends wish to merge them, knowing that with him and Kenshin, Kaoru wouldn't have to run things on her own. Koshijiro had lasted long enough to see his beloved daughter down the aisle but passed away soon after. Kaoru had been devastated at first, but Kenshin had seen her through it, comforting her in any way that he could.

The company was her first obstacle in creating a new life for herself. A divorce, even if amiable would still take time and the legalities of everything surrounding the company could take forever to work out. Both companies would no doubt suffer and Kaoru didn't want to see everything that her father, Hiko, Kenshin and herself had worked so hard for go down the drain just because she and Kenshin had made a mistake.

There were also the employees to consider if the company was affected, layoffs would no doubt be inevitable. Kaoru didn't think some poor soul should have to lose their job just because of her marital strife.

Then there was her condition to consider. Aoshi's eyes widened with shock at that particular bombshell. As much as he hated the man, a part of him felt that Kenshin deserved to know he was going to be a father. But he could also see it from Kaoru's point of view, Kenshin would never agree with a separation or divorce if a child was involved. He'd stay in the marriage pining away for Tomoe all for the sake of the child and Kaoru would never be free of her prison.

Even if by some chance Kenshin did get past his guilt long enough to let Kaoru go, their child would always bind them and was it fair to ask her to stick around to watch Kenshin and Tomoe together? No, she'd sacrificed her life enough for that man and Aoshi decided that Kaoru deserved to be selfish for once. Its not like the child would lack for a father figure, he planned to help her every step of the way, the first step would be helping Kaoru Himura die.

She'd already worked most of the details out as she'd sat and waited for him, after they'd had time to set everything in motion for the plan, she would confront Kenshin about Tomoe's return and tell him she needed some time apart. She would tell him she planned to visit her cousin Soujiro in England. Of course Kaoru would still make it there, her plane however wouldn't and so Kenshin Himura would be free as would she.

Kaoru sat still, watching Aoshi nervously for any response about the plan she'd just laid bare before him. She softly smiled as he finally nodded his agreement, for the first time in a long time, she felt excited about her future. Standing up they left money for their drinks and Aoshi promised to call her once everything was in place.

* * *

It was lunch and the restaurant was lively with staff bustling back and forth with orders and customers chatting away, venting about work and life in general. Tomoe Yukishiro carefully watched the man seated across from her. Unlike their previous meeting, this time he seemed quiet and subdued. The conversation had been stilted and he often stared off into space as if she wasn't there at all. Reaching across the table she laid her hand softly upon his own, startling him out of his stupor.

"Kenshin, what's bothering you? Do you feel unwell? We could always have lunch another day."

Kenshin gave her a warm smile, whilst trying to assure Tomoe that everything was fine, when in fact it wasn't, his mind was twisted in turmoil. For many years the woman before him had been his world, he'd thought he couldn't love anyone as much as he loved Tomoe. But half-way through University that had changed and instead of spending the rest of his life with her as he'd always dreamed they had instead parted ways.

Tomoe was born into a very traditional family she was well bred and well schooled, even though she would never put that schooling into use. In the eyes of her family Tomoe hadn't been raised to find a job, she'd been raised to be the perfect wife; she'd been raised to find a husband.

It wasn't that her family found Kenshin to be a poor choice for Tomoe; rather he was just one of a number of choices they considered for their daughter. She'd been encouraged to meet with many suitors, but Kenshin had never worried about it, knowing that in the end he would still be her first choice. That had all changed when her father's company had run into financial trouble and her family deemed the best way to solve the issue would be through marriage. The Yukishiro's had always been close to the wealthy Kiyasato's and a union between Tomoe and the Kiyasato's son Akira, was considered to be beneficial to all. The Yukishiro's would gain the capital they needed to get themselves out of trouble and Akira would gain the perfect wife for someone of his standing.

Tomoe had been absolutely against the idea at first; if she were to marry it would be for love. But ever the dutiful daughter, she felt she owed it to her family to at least meet with the man. Despite herself she couldn't help but like him, he was warm and funny, smart and confident, but with an air of gentleness about him. He made her heart feel light, unlike Kenshin who made it pound so hard she often thought the whole world could hear it. She missed Kenshin terribly while he studied at University, she rarely got to seem him and Akira eased her loneliness. Before long she found herself looking forward to his visits more and more, her feelings of abandonment forgotten as he took her mind off of Kenshin. To the point that when he asked her to marry him, Tomoe had said yes, leaving Kenshin to wonder where his dreams had gone.

Tomoe wondered the same thing herself recently; things had not been well between Akira and herself of late. He spent the majority of his time at work and once again Tomoe had begun to feel lonely and forgotten and decided that maybe a visit to her parents would help ease her feelings.

They had accepted her with welcome arms and she'd immediately felt better, deciding that a shopping trip was in order. Though instead of shops, she'd inexplicably found herself in front of Seijiro Corporations building. She'd been surprised that Kenshin had agreed to see her and even more surprised at the gentle manner in which he'd received her. Considering how they'd parted ways, she hadn't expected it, but neither had she expected to feel the desire that pooled in her stomach when he'd smiled at her. She was a married woman, but for some reason that didn't seem to matter so much to her when she was gazing into his violet eyes.

Kenshin didn't know what had possessed him to ask Tomoe to lunch that day, he should have greeted her, caught up on life and then sent her on her way saying he had work to catch up on. But the mere sight of her had seemed to knock all the common sense right out of him. She was still captivating and he'd felt compelled to spend more time with her and so had suggested lunch. Before he knew it, they'd been conversing for hours, as if time hadn't moved on and they hadn't been parted at all.

He'd left feeling exhilarated and energetic in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. A mood that had stayed with him once he'd arrived home and upon seeing his beautiful wife preparing dinner, he'd carried on getting swept up in his good mood and for the first time in his marriage, completely let himself go with Kaoru. Looking upon her in a dead sleep the following morning, he realized he'd worn her out. This emotional high had continued for a while longer until thoughts of Tomoe had flittered into his head, with Kaoru right next to him he'd been unable to shake of feelings of guilt. It was so wrong of him to be thinking of another woman while he lay in bed with his wife and so he decided work would help him sort out the jumble of emotions in his head.

When she'd called about having lunch again, he should have kept his distance so he could sort out his feelings, but he couldn't seem to say no to Tomoe and the implications as to why that was left him feeling both guilty and confused. He knew he loved Kaoru, but it was becoming somewhat clear to him he still had lingering feelings for Tomoe. The question was who did he care for more and it worried Kenshin that if he couldn't outright answer that, which he couldn't, then maybe his marriage was in trouble.


End file.
